


Hidden in Plain Sight

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught cheating, Cheating, Creampie, Emeralds Semblance, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Weiss has a date with her girlfriend Ruby planned, but her date didn't show up where they agreed to meet. A text on her scroll says that Ruby is waiting for her in one of the transfer dorms.But she doesn't appear to be there when she arrives...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by:
> 
> Avoi.

Through the sparsely crowded halls of Beacon's second dorm building Weiss marched quickly past the students milling around, a look of concern etched onto her refined features. 

'This is slightly worrying...' she thought to herself as she made her way to the room she'd been asked to come to.

It was her and Ruby's six month anniversary and they had big plans to head into Vale and go to a restaurant that was one of her girlfriend's favourites. After over ten minutes of waiting for Ruby to arrive, she had been worried already, then out of the blue she received a text from a number she didn't recognise, it was simply: 

'Ruby is waiting for you in room 427.' 

It was unusual, to say the least, she had questioned whether to go to the school faculty about it but she kept hesitating, what if this was a surprise Ruby had cooked up and she ended up ruining it by causing a panic and bringing in teachers. 

Besides, this was a school for warriors, trained huntsmen and huntresses, there was no safer place on Remnant to be. This was likely some weird misunderstanding that just needed to be cleared up. 

Arriving at the door she took a deep breath and readied herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world slowly came back into focus, the room swimming and her vision blurry. Her head pounded and she couldn't quite grasp her thoughts, something was wrong though, very wrong. 

Ruby blinked the haze from her eyes and took stock of her surroundings, she was in Beacon that was for sure, the last thing she remembered as a heavy impact from behind on her way to the bullheads to meet with Weiss. 

Panic struck as she went to raise her head only to cry out in shock as she realised her hands were bound, more than that her entire body was tied up. Her legs, torso, upper and lower arms were all wrapped tightly with several different lengths of rope. She couldn't move at all, it seemed she was anchored to the floor if the force holding back her limited wiggling was anything to go by. 

The restraints chaffed her skin and she was cold. Terror gripped her as she craned her neck to look herself over, letting out a real scream as she saw her own naked body. She'd been stripped fully, not an ounce of clothing on her and worse she was restrained so tightly she couldn't do a thing to cover it. 

Her adrenaline kicked in and she struggled with all her might, crying out loudly for help as she heard footsteps approaching, she couldn't turn her head far enough to see but she redoubled her efforts to escape. 

"HELP!" 

A laugh sounded from behind her, it was dark and feminine, Ruby tried her best to bend her body to look but didn't get anywhere close. 

"Who are you! What's going on!" she demanded, still pulling with all her might. 

"Oh dear..." the feminine voice cooed "It seems you've found yourself in a rather embarrassing position." the voice sounded amused, arrogant and very proud. 

Ruby continued to attempt to free herself, seeing as it was the only thing she could do and the constant knowledge that someone was looking at her naked was making her want to curl up. Her bonds ensured she couldn't even do that either. 

The person behind her stepped close, laying a firm and surprisingly warm hand on her bare shoulder, Ruby tried to pull away from it but she was too restricted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the person was wearing a female Beacon transfer uniform, in the style of Haven, she had naturally assumed whoever this is was a student from this school. What they were after was a whole other horrifying question. 

"Dear little Ruby, the hero of Vale and Ozpins star pupil..." the words were dripping with malice, it truly sounded like this person hated her "It's good to see you on your knees where you belong." 

As the girl said it they stepped in front of her and leaned down, giving her the first glimpse of the person who had clearly abducted her. Ruby recognised her faintly, didn't know her name or much else other than they were transfers from Haven, she'd run into one of her teammates in the hall, literally. Those glowing golden eyes burned into her, the girl's face was twisted into a self-satisfied smile, but those eyes held such contempt. 

'What did I do to this girl?' Ruby thought frantically. 

"What do you want." she kept her voice as low and level as she could, this person was an enemy in her eyes after already hurting and humiliating her. 

Her captor's eyes lit up, that sadistic smile growing wider as the smug girl stroked a hand down her naked shoulder which was likely a cruel reminder that she was laid bare to her. 

"Good question, one I think is best answered with a demonstration..." the raven-haired girl signalled to something on the bed, where Ruby hadn't been able to see this whole time. 

The girl mocking her seemed to be watching something, following it with her gaze but there was nothing there, no sound or anything. She continued to follow this invisible object till it seemed to be right beside her, her gaze switched back to Ruby as she was looking up with a confused expression.

"Come Emerald." the tall girl simply stated. 

Suddenly a person faded into existence right before her, green hair and dark skin, she recognised her as the person she actually ran into that day she first saw these people. Emerald, must be some sort of invisibility semblance she was using on herself the whole time, it made her skin crawl to think she'd been likely watching her the whole time, for who knows how long. 

With the two of them towering over her, smug smiles on their faces, she mustered up all of her courage. 

"If you don't release me right now I will be going to the headmaster with this!" she kept her voice stern and embodied her role as a huntress "I don't care what you want, just untie me."

There was a knock at the door which drew all of their attentions, just as she was about to cry out the dark-haired girl rushed over and covered her mouth with a makeshift gag. Her calls for help were muffled as the girl who had been called Emerald went to answer it. 

She didn't know what they intended to do with her but unless the person at the door was someone who was in on this they were obviously going to comment on the naked girl bound and gagged on the ground. She prepared for the moment the door opened, readying herself to move as much as she could and try to make as much noise as possible. If she could just attract the attention of anyone outside of the room it could be her ticket out of here. 

The green-haired girl had opened the door a fraction, regarding whoever was there, Ruby held on as Emerald told them to come in, she couldn't hear anything past the door but the moment it was opened enough to see in she would strike. 

Emerald gave a quick hand signal to the girl restraining her and the door was pulled open slightly. Ruby just about to scream before it caught in her throat, the figure who stepped through the door was her partner and girlfriend Weiss Schnee. Her heart soared but she quickly went to warn the heiress of her presence.

"Mmmmmm! HMHMMMM!" it was muffled but more than loud enough to be heard in the room. 

Weiss didn't react, didn't even look her way as she walked in, Ruby was kneeling near the centre of the room, even at the entrance she was the most noticeable thing there. More confusion rolled through her when she was ungagged, left panting for a moment before regaining her senses. 

"WEISS!" She had no idea how she hadn't noticed but she needed to warn her of the danger these two posed. 

Again, nothing. Not even a blink after she had just screamed into a quiet room, the other two certainly heard it if their cruel smiles and slight physical reactions were anything to go by. 

What the hell was happening? This must be some kind of bad dream, right? 

She floundered, breathing heavily as panic tore at her. With no explanation, she just decided to do the only thing she could. 

"WEISS! LOOK AT ME! WHAT'S HAPPENING! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!" she screamed futilely.

"What is this all about? Who are you?" the heiress asked her captors, not even a flinch at the piercing cry that just rang out only inches away from her. 

It was insane, impossible. She was talking to them like Weiss normally would, she wasn't registering her at all, it was like something out of a nightmare. 

Panic truly gripped her now and her struggle for escape increased dramatically, the girls talking to her somehow oblivious girlfriend noticed her efforts and shot her a covert sneer. She had no idea how these two had managed it but she wasn't in the headspace for figuring things out rationally right now, it was a primal fight or flight response the only image in her head was breaking free to protect her partner. 

Through her mad flailing she saw the thing she dreaded the most, the dark-haired girl walked over to the room's desk and pulled out a length of rope. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was oddly calm, she didn't know what she expected to find when she had arrived at the room that had been sent to her but it certainly wasn't two transfer students who didn't seem to know a thing about Ruby. Why on Remnant did they message her? Or was this some kind of misunderstanding? 

Weiss was getting incredulous, one of the girls had her back turned to her and was rooting around in a set of draws, the other green-haired girl was weirdly focused on her with an uncomfortable amount of eye contact like she was afraid to lose focus on her. 

"My name is Cinder and my friend here is Emerald." the one gathering something from the desk said, Emerald must be the staring one "You got our message I see..."

There was a strange tone to her voice as if she was teasing her, she had just admitted that they were the ones who messaged her but Ruby clearly wasn't here. Was this really just some stupid prank being played by some bizarre transfer students? She was getting very frustrated now and the thought of Ruby out there looking for her was making her tense. 

"Listen, do you know where Ruby is? If you don't I will be leaving to locate her." Weiss said tersely. 

The girl named Cinder seemed to react to something, her eyes darted towards the bed and she swore she heard some laughter from her. This really was all some lame joke the two of them had conjured up...

Rolling her eyes she made to leave, if they had known something they would have said, this was all just a waste of her time. 

"I don't have time for this and I'm sure-" she started calling out over her shoulder before someone grabbed her wrist harshly. 

Her instincts kicked in from training and she wrenched her hand down to break the grip, her assailant was prepared for it though and used the momentum to step in close. Emerald was the one holding her and Weiss lunged out with her other hand to strike her and at the last second the green-haired girl dodged, Weiss was ready to deliver a followup but another hand dug into her shoulder. 

Cinder had snuck up and locked her arm in place, severely reducing her mobility, they were clearly practised at this because before she could get stock of their hold a knee was driven into her leg and she fell. With two people holding her there was little to do but struggle as her arms were pulled behind her back, a sturdy rope looping around her wrists and forearms as she tried to free herself. 

It was no use against two opponents who had ambushed her, she was left kneeling on the floor with her arms fully bound behind her back, she could feel how tight the knot was and there was no way she was breaking through it. 

"What do you think you're doing! Are you insane! I assure you the teachers will hear about this-!" her threat was cut short by a finger pressing into her lips to 'shush' her, she spluttered and pulled away, aghast at the contact. 

"Now now, there is no need for that." Cinder cooed with a smug look on her face. The other one hadn't said a word yet but was still intently studying her, those deep red eyes were becoming more and more unsettling by the moment. 

"What in Brother's name to you think you're doing!?! Do you have any idea who you are messing with!" 

Her laugh was dark "I do indeed little Schnee heiress." the title was sneered, Weiss wasn't sure she could hate this girl more "You know you can't break free and I have an offer that will see you untied and reunited with your dear sweet Ruby in a matter of minutes." 

Her heart dropped at the mention of her girlfriend "Where is she?? I swear if you've done anything to her I will-!" 

Her lips were covered once more, she tried to pull away but this time Emerald held her head in place as she continued to struggle against the hand clasped over her mouth. 

"As I said you will be reunited promptly, not a scratch on either of you..." her smile turned cruel again "You will be free to leave and report us to whoever you would like."

Her brows creased, she certainly wasn't going to take this bitch on her word. The hand blocking her from speaking was released. 

"And this deal of yours is?" Weiss asked, stalling for time as she thought up a way out of here. 

That self-satisfied laugh returned, as CInder knelt down in front of her with a worrying sparkle to her eyes "Before I tell you..." her captor began as she reached forward with her index finger.

Weiss tried to retreat but was again stopped by Emerald, the finger hooking into the neckline of her combat uniform and with unexpected strength, she tore it from her body. In an instant she was laid bare, she screamed and began to flail, desperate to get onto her side so she could attack with her legs. Emerald was again ready for her and held her down, using her grip on her body to unclasp the simple bra she wore. 

"STOP THIS! ARGH! HOW DARE YOU!" 

Her protests fell on deaf ears as she was stripped, left now in only her plain blue boyshorts. Fear tore through her as she was exposed, not just due to her assault but for what was hiding under her last article of clothing. 

She was trying to bend her body down to shield herself or to bring her legs up for the duel purpose of hiding her most private area and hopefully being in a position to kick the smug look off CInder's face. 

They rode out her attempts, letting her wear out strength as she fought and fought to overpower her bounds, until she left panting and shivering, face deep red as she refused to look them in the eye. 

"Are you still ready to hear my offer?" Cinder taunted from above her, she didn't need to look to know that she still wore a shit-eating grin on her face. 

"Fuck you." Weiss spat, she rarely cursed, not even in her own head, but the situation called for no less. 

"My, that's not very nice, I suppose I could leave you to cool down for a bit if you'd like? I'm sure you're more than comfortable-" 

"Fine!" she growled at the floor "What is it?" 

That dark laugh returned and her head was tilted up to meet her assailant's eyes "It's simple..." she licked her full lips "...you just need to fuck me." 

The words reached her ears but didn't sink in, that was the last thing she expected to hear. She stared dumbfounded, cogs turning in her head to find the trick or hidden aim that she could get out of it. 

"Wha-? You're joking?" 

"Not at all Schnee, simply bed me right here and right now and you're free to go." she leaned in close with lidded eyes "I think its a rather generous deal..." she let the last words slip from her tongue in a sultry tone, Weiss tried to hide the blush it caused. Unsuccessfully. 

"But how would I even-? I mean we're both girls and-"

A finger touched her lips and she was in too much panic to retreat "Don't give me that, you must know by this point that I'm already aware, right?" her eyes glanced down to her lap for a fraction of a second. 

Her heart pounded and sweat rolled down her forehead, she absolutely knew there wasn't any doubt of that and it made her feel sick. Suddenly it felt like the entire world was staring at her privates and all knew what really lay there. 

"P-please.... don't..." she whimpered while not meeting her gaze. 

Normally Weiss would never let such weakness show, she was a proud Schnee and would never let the likes of Cinder hear her beg. However, it was her Achillies heel, nothing broke through her barriers more than talking about or anyone seeing her 'addition'. 

She wasn't ashamed of it but as soon as people knew they treated her differently, it made her vulnerable and she hated that, now the girl who had captured her was all but taunting her about it. It seemed that was her goal with this whole charade, the two of them must have learnt of her situation and decided to extort her or something over it. Her anger spiked as she glared into Cinder's eyes.

"If all you were going for was to humiliate me then tough! Let whoever you want know about it and stop with this pathetic attempt to embarrass me!" 

Cinder sighed, taking a step back and releasing her soft grip on the heiress's chin, she glanced over her shoulder briefly to look at the empty bed "So you don't believe me?" she asked with a sigh. 

Before Weiss could wonder what she was planning the tall girl reached down and slipped the black blazer off her shoulders revealing the white form-fitting shirt beneath, her fingers moved to the top button and popped it open, trailing down slowly to get the next one.

Weiss's eyes bulged and more confusion ripped through her, she didn't know how to react to this new development and was left stunned, watching as more and more of CInder's creamy skin was revealed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart felt like it was fit to burst. Her throat was already torn up and she packed in her frantic screaming a few minutes ago, she was left to watch in horror as these girls did whatever they wanted with her girlfriend. 

She didn't know if she should be relieved or terrified at what Cinder had said, not certain if she intended to sexually assault Weiss but she knew her girlfriend would never willingly betray her. She just felt guilty that Weiss was likely going through this due to some misplaced grudge these girls had with her, they were clearly only doing this to the heiress because she was watching. 

She felt a strange resolve though, Weiss was loyal to her and the last thing on her mind would be to betray her, even if she wasn't aware she was being watched. 

She had faith that her girlfriend would fight them no matter what they threw at her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She swallowed thickly, she wasn't at all prepared for this and it had left her off balance. Cinder undid the last button and peeled apart the thin material, revealing her black lacy bra and toned flat stomach. 

She hated how her eyes slipped to it of their own accord, she hated this girl's guts but she couldn't deny that she was attractive. 

'Hot.' the stupid primal part of her brain chimed in without consent. 

She blushed to her roots, suddenly aware of her leering expression and tore her eyes away. This was absurd! She didn't know what to say, she knew she should say something, yell at her or do something to show she was disgusted. 

But she couldn't help but linger on the possibility that this wasn't about humiliating her for what she had below the belt, maybe this girl was genuinely serious about wanting to have sex with her. 

It was ludicrous to imagine and there was no way Weiss Schnee would ever sleep with someone she had just met regardless of whether or not she was in a committed relationship with someone. Unfortunately for her Cinder hadn't even begun her pitch and Weiss was already on the back foot, her mind unable to stop picturing the smooth and athletic figure she had just seen the most tantalisingly small portion of. 

"I see you are still struggling to accept my sincerity." the mocking in her voice was gone and Weiss was certain it was part of her desperation, it was a shame that it still worked regardless. 

She managed to hold firm and not let her eyes wander back to the villainess, even when she heard the clear sound of the girl's shirt hitting the ground very close to her. 

"I know a lot about you Weiss. More than just your body, I happen to know a lot about your relationship with your team leader." the reference to Ruby had her wincing if this girl wanted to sleep with her then bringing up her girlfriend was the wrong way to go about it. 

In an act of defiance she turned to fix a glare at the imposing woman, she should have realised her mistake earlier as the fierce look in her eyes never appeared, instead, she was struck dumb. Cinder was standing tall with her legs parted, hands on her hips as she smiled down coyly. Her shirt had been fully discarded and left her in only a lacy black bra that did wonders to highlight her perfectly preportioned breasts, despite her best efforts she couldn't look away. 

Cinder saw the opportunity and pounced "I know that you've never seen your girlfriend like this..." she let the words slip from her in a sultry tone "I know that you've never done more than kiss..." she ran her hands up her body slowly until they reached her bust, cupping a breast in each hand "And I know you want to do so much more..." 

Her cock throbbed, making itself known for the first time, still trapped in the confines of her boyshorts. She wanted desperately to deny, to refute a single one of those statements but she couldn't, she felt she loved Ruby and even though they hadn't said it to one another yet she was sure her girlfriend would say it back. 

Despite that fact the sad truth was that Weiss had been feeling sexually unsatisfied for a while now, the two of them had been going strong for half a year now and Cinder had been exactly correct that all they had shared were a few short kisses. Nothing particularly heated either, no intense make outs or barely restrained touches, even Cinder's line about never seeing Ruby in that way was true, they had changed together as teammates but she had never even seen Ruby naked. 

It was a testament to how pent up she was that just the sight of an attractive girl wearing a bra was enough to have her twitching in her pants, it made her feel gross but she couldn't hide from the burning heat. Ruby was the romantic type, stereotypical displays of love that was reserved for corny movies and TV sitcoms, she was a believer of love at first sight and always set her expectation absurdly high when it came to displays of affection. 

Which is why it shouldn't have been a surprise when it was her ultimate fantasy to save sex until marriage... 

Weiss had been on board at first, she could wait a couple of years no problem, until she realised the scope of the issue. When Ruby said sex she wasn't just talking about the main course, she was referring to anything in the ballpark of sexual release. Meaning that the doors to Ruby's bed were well and truly closed to everything from light petting to full intercourse until a ring was placed squarely on her finger. 

It was something she had been meaning to bring up for some time now but always lost her nerve at the last second as she would always remember the amounts of times her girlfriend would swoon at the idea of a romantic wedding retreat with a bed covered in rose petals. 

Weiss wasn't certain that her partner knew the first thing about sex and the very real fear that they would be sexually incompatible after pledging to spend the rest of their lives together often kept her up at night. That and the tent of pent up lust that was usually boiling under the covers. 

Now staring square at CInder's soft and full tits her sexual aggression was making itself known. Her heart pounded with a mixture of shame and excitement, each amplifying the other. She forced her eyes down with a scowl, she couldn't betray Ruby like this even if every bone in her body seemed to be drawn to the sexy bitch looming over her. 

Another rich laugh came from above her and she was disgusted at herself that she now found herself attracted to the sound "Oh dear, I'm sorry if I've flustered you." Weiss grit her teeth as she fought back any reaction. 

"I won't betray Ruby." 

"That's very sweet of you, I respect your dedication..." the sound of a zip being undone could be heard, her eyes remained fixed on the floor "But would it be so bad if you got some release? Tell you what..." more clothing hit the floor near her and sweat beaded down her forehead "...how about instead of fucking me, I just help you get off, no breaking your special promise to Ruby?" 

What was this girl's deal? She didn't make the same mistake twice of looking at the stunning woman, eyes staying level with the ground "Why do you want to do this? What do you get out of it?" Weiss asked in a perplexed tone. 

Cinder moaned, the sweet sound hit her ears and rushed through her body like a tremor, almost forcing a whimper out of her. Cinder knelt down to press her face close to her ear "It turns me on..." the words were breathy and whispered "...I get so fucking wet taking care of a pent up girl like you." her full lips pressed into her ear in a lust-filled kiss. 

It finally got a sound out of her, Weiss gasping at the contact as her cock strained to be free. Her willpower had been melted down by the honeyed words and she was unable to stop herself from looking at Cinder who was still kneeling before her. 

Brother's she was so fucking good looking, tall and fit with curves that made her drool, she hated the thoughts but she wasn't thinking with her brain. Her gaze roamed hungrily over the taut, toned flesh, the matching set of lacy black underwear was the perfect choice for her body type and highlighted every mouth-watering asset. 

"It's fine to want me Weiss, I want you to take me." she giggled in an almost sweet tone "Please look at me more..." it made a sick kind of sense in her mind by this point, the permission making her feel less scummy about eye fucking this girl despite the fact that nothing had changed. 

Cinder took the clear want in the heiress's eyes as consent and leaned in to stroke a hand down her neck, the simple almost benign contact was enough to draw a soft groan out of her, but she didn't try to retreat. Emboldened by her captive's compliance Cinder went about running her hands down the tied up girl's body, making sure to avoid all explicitly sexual areas to further tease the pent up heiress.

Weiss's resolve was fading fast, she was already in a stressful situation and not thinking clearly and when added to the constant taunting it was only pushing her further towards her limit, six months of sexual repression was only speeding up the process. 

She was at her breaking point.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched helplessly. The urge to scream was there but it was swallowed by the oppressive fear rolling through her, she had been so confident in her girlfriends resolve and resolute that nothing would happen before her eyes. 

Now though, after the cruel things Cinder had said that burned her heart with rage and sorrow she was getting worried. Weiss was writhing under her touch and while she felt that she should be more concerned by the non-consensual touching occurring to her partner, Ruby found herself more focusing on the fact that her girlfriend seemed to resist less and less. 

When she had first heard the heiress let out a quiet moan the dread had been building, the fact that bitch Cinder was growing bolder with each passing second was making her heart fit to burst. 

The raven-haired girl gestured to Emerald, who up until this point had been watching with a cruel grin on her face. Ruby's stomach dropped as she watched the dark-skinned beauty make her way to join her leader. 

Ruby took the last shot she had, the final chance to try and put a stop to this. With burning eyes and scratchy throat, she took a deep breath.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEISSSSSSSS!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the haze of her lust, she noticed Cinder flinch, casting a glance over her shoulder and returning with a new glint in her eye, her ministrations grew faster as a figure stepped out beside her. 

It made her jump as she had completely forgotten Emeralds presence, she must have been standing there the whole time and the reason for CInder's strange reaction. 

Suddenly all sorts of inappropriate thoughts were running through Weiss's head, Emerald was seriously attractive too and the look in her deep red eyes said she was more than happy to follow in Cinder's footsteps. 

"Now Emerald why don't you join us?" Cinder teased, watching her captives eyes as she mentally undressed the pair of them. 

"Gladly." it was the first time she had heard Emerald speak, her tone was just as husky as her teammates and the fact that she began shedding clothing without hesitation was mind-boggling.

She tried to look away with all her might, she managed for only a second until she heard the first sound of clothing hitting the ground. 

It was too much too fast and before she could come to terms with the possibility of having a threesome with these girls she was knelt in front of the two of them wearing as little clothing as possible. In stark contrast to Cinder's black, lacy lingerie Emerald was wearing sheer white. The bra was cut low to frame the girls modest bust but what lay below had Weiss throbbing, it would have been a stretch to call what the green-haired girl was wearing to shield her most private area underwear, it was closer to a string of fabric. 

It cut into the plump flesh of her wide hips and was perfectly highlighted due to her flawless complexion, it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen and most of those things had been from today. 

She knew it was over already and once the two got to work on her it didn't last long. As Cinder's hand brushed, yet again, past her thigh and very deliberately dodged the pulsating, throbbing bulge in her tented underwear, her will finally broke. 

"Please..." she muttered, so quiet that two girl's teasing her strained to hear it. 

"Hmm?" Cinder's hands rested on both of her thighs, kneading the tense muscles and watching with glee the way each firm caress would cause the heiress's trapped length to bob with anticipation "All you have to do is say that you agree to our deal..." she let the words hang as she finally ran a finger lightly over her throbbing package "...and we'll do whatever you want."

A soft moan escaped her as Cinder's finger caressed her tip, she had already agreed internally and the voice in her head was screaming at her to say it. After a brief moment to form the words they were uttered:

"I agree..." 

Such softly spoken words drew a remarkably fierce response, her head being grabbed by a pair of hands and her lips colliding with the softest most pleasant feeling. Cinder had mashed their lips together and Weiss didn't even attempt to fight back, the sudden rush of pleasurable sensation blew through any remnants of her resistance and she moaned into the kiss, deepening it to try and claim more of the girl's delicious taste. 

Emerald didn't remain idle and fastened her lips to the heiress's exposed neck, lapping hungrily as her hands found her limited bust. 

Distantly she was aware of how wrong this was. She knew deep down that she was cheating on Ruby and betraying her trust, some cowardly part of her might try to justify it as the only way of getting out of a dangerous situation but she knew that in the end, it didn't matter. Cinder and Emerald weren't forcing themselves on her, kidnapping and emotionally manipulating yes, but Weiss still had the final say and they never advanced without her permission. Regardless it was irrelevant at this point, Emerald's hands traced around her back and began untying the complex knot holding her back, once it was free she was perfectly capable of escaping. 

The ropes fell and without so much as a moment of hesitation, the heiress's arms flew around Cinder, desperately pulling her deeper into the passion-filled kiss as her cock begged for freedom. 

It's not like Ruby would find out about it...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears fell freely from silver eyes, unrestrained and shameless. 

She didn't care that it was likely what those horrible girls wanted to hear from her, once Weiss had moaned into her treacherous kiss the floodgates opened. She was shivering and sniffing, unable to draw her eyes to the greatest betrayal she had ever experienced, the sounds were more than enough to keep her heart crushed as the smacking of lips and muffled moans filled the air. 

She was trying everything to rationalise it... It's not as if Weiss had a choice, she was captured and they could hurt her if she didn't cooperate... 

It did nothing to satisfy her, it was also very clear that her girlfriend had not been threatened as she had heard every word spoken between the three of them. Guilt, shame, rage, heartbreak and a plethora of other extreme emotions rolled through her, causing her to gasp for air as her chest heaved with each wave of uncontrollable anguish. 

A vain and pathetic hope rested in her breast that this was some ploy, a masterful tactic to lower their defences so she could free herself and save both of them. 

When the sounds of movement caused her to dare a glance in her partner's direction that small glimmer of hope was extinguished. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbalanced by the ferocity of the lip lock, both Weiss and Cinder tumbled back with the heiress landing on top without their lips ever separating. The vixon under her was just as eager as she was as her long slender legs came up to wrap around her hips and pull their bodies closer, moaning and growling into each other's mouths with every touch and grab. 

Not to be left out, their kiss was broken by Emerald who drew Weiss up into a sitting position on Cinder's body and claimed her lips, hands running down her slim form until they reached the quivering tent in the heiress's loose shorts. 

The long-awaited contact was like lightening shooting up her spine, there was already a noticeable amount of precum that had soaked through and further displayed her stunning arousal. 

Emerald's hand curled and caressed her swollen head, continuing to tease her as the full softness of those perfect hands was dulled by the obstructing layer of fabric. Thankfully it didn't last as the dark-skinned girl grabbed hold of the ruined underwear and yanked it down, causing it to spring up excitedly, her slender finger quickly wrapped around the aching meat and began gliding across the already slippery surface. 

After being denied for so long the feeling was better than she could have imagined, the smooth hand stroked up and down her shaft was sending shockwaves through her and she didn't have it in her to hide her reactions. In no time flat, she panting and moaning, head lolled back as she let the pleasure overtake her. 

Cinder was watching contently from below and running her hands sensually across Weiss's lower body. It seemed she was content to watch the heiress get off until an idea occurred to her and with one look to her underling the pleasure Weiss was revelling in was cruelly robbed from her. 

Before she had a chance to rectify the situation she was pulled to her feet, her confusion only lasted seconds as she was moved a few feet towards the centre of the room and suddenly she had the image of the two criminally attractive girl's kneeling below her twitching length. 

The thought excited her and she was ashamed at how eager she was to now cheat on Ruby, it was disgusting and wrong but her base instincts were insistent that she let the two bombshells suck her off. 

Her cock visibly jumped as warm breath washed over it, Cinder grinned "I see this is something you have been fantasising about too...?" it was clear she knew the answer to that leading question and Weiss was content to not answer it, she would much rather they put those lips to better use. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." Emerald chimed in with mock contemplation "Maybe she isn't into this?" 

Weiss's hands balled into fists, frustration rising. 

"Well, when she agreed she wasn't specific... I guess we can't assume so we should just-" 

Cinder never finished the sentence as her head was grabbed and a well-lubed cock was pressed snug against her lips. 

"Shut up." Weiss growled, holding a fistful of raven locks "You know exactly what I want." 

Cinder chuckled but quickly complied, parting her lips and drawing the twitching length into the scorching heat within. Weiss threw her head back, moaning out loudly as the pleasure assaulted her, with her last dregs of willpower she managed to pull Emerald in to press her soft lips against the base of her shaft. 

Her legs threatened to give out, it felt so fucking good and it only made the weight in her chest burn more, with every sinful burst of pleasure came a stab of shame. It was unfortunate that it was far too late for her to stop now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had to stop this, it was too much. 

She thought she had felt the worst of it already but she had been very very wrong. The sounds that were coming from that whore's lips were vile and it was sending her into a panic attack. It didn't matter that Weiss had already pushed past the point of no return, it didn't matter that any amount of trust between them as partners or even people was shattered forever. 

She needed them to stop. 

"WEEEEEEEEIIIISSSSS!" her throat burned and as the shrill and frantic sound left her, it hurt so much but she had no other options. 

She struggled again, despite its futility, wrenching her arms violently enough that it engaged her aura. She thrashed like a caged animal all while wailing as much as her lungs would allow. 

"STOP! WEISS PLEASE! STOOOOOOOP, PLEASE!" 

It was hell. Her body burned with exertion and fear, she was certain she wouldn't be able to speak after this but that was far down the list of her fears, all her mind was focused on was the agony in her heart. Her life as she knew it was over and she was forced to watch and listen to it helplessly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The feeling of Cinder throat closing around her cock was magical and even the vulgar sound of the dark-haired girls splutters was appealing. Emerald also wasn't idle and had quickly trailed her lips lower to her sensitive balls, lavishing them with attention in a way that Weiss had never conceived of before but was now confident she couldn't live without. 

Their enthusiasm was off the charts. In the brief moments where a lucid thought was able to penetrate her skull, it confused her as to why they would go to such efforts to kidnap her then treat her to this mind-bending pleasant experience. Cinder, in particular, was ravenous, it seemed like every time she slowed she would see something off to the side and instantly dive back in with renewed vigour. 

The only reason she was so attentive to this was that she couldn't take her eyes off the sight of these two sucking her off, the image was almost as pleasurable as their lip's and tongues.

Her world blurred into the haze of warmth and wetness that seemed to fill her entire body, Cinder was merciless and forced herself down to the base of the ice-themed girl's cock with every manic thrust. Her gags and moans reaching higher and higher as she worked all three of them up into a frenzy. 

With one last long hold that had Weiss's toes curling she drew off, panting harshly she dragged Emerald up from her dutiful task of spit shining the heiress's sack. 

"Your turn." was all she uttered as she speared Emerald's lips with the soaking wet shaft. 

She took it in stride, throating the entire length without flinching, Cinder took things further and grabbed hold of Weiss's wrists, drawing her hands down to take two handfuls of green locks. 

Deep gold met icy blue as Cinder's hands closed over hers, pinning Emerald down at the base of the shaft. 

"Do it Weiss, go wild." it was said as a challenge and her eyes flashed dangerously.

Weiss wasn't in much of a position to argue and found herself not wanting too, after the divine experience of CInder's throat the idea of doing whatever she wanted to the green-haired girl pinned against her pelvis had her heart racing. 

Her first hip thrust was tentative and nervous since she had no idea what she was doing, Cinder eased the process by holding the throat she was fucking steady so she could line up for a second. The feeling of sinking into the tight heat was incredible and her next plunge was far less restrained, getting a small splutter out of Emerald. 

That only served to spur her on as she started her rhythm, the sound of her aching balls striking the girl's spit stained chin with every impact. Her breathing picked up along with it, mixed with grunts and animalistic moans, she wanted more, to get deeper and go harder, she wanted to cum straight down this bitches throat. 

Fear was gone, all that was left was lust. 

Cinder watched it all with a sadistic grin, seeing Emerald, Ruby and Weiss all degraded before her was the greatest turn on she'd ever felt and her pussy was soaking through her expensive underwear. 

"That's it Weiss..." Cinder taunted "Fuck her, claim her, use her..." each word had the heiress's shaking legs picking up, muscles tensing as her release sped up on her. 

"Ah! Oh, shit... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Weiss panted as hunched over in an attempt to get deeper. 

"More, give it to her! Do it Weiss!" 

"Yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, YES!" sweat poured from her brow as the fire grew in her loins. 

"Cheat on Ruby!" Cinder cried. 

Even the mention of her girlfriend couldn't hold back the tidal wave that had built inside and in fact had her crying out in a howl, crushing Emerald's head into her groin with every ounce of strength as she finally unloaded. The dark-skinned girl flailed slightly but was restrained by her boss, forced to take every drop of Weiss's pent up seed, shooting rope after thick rope straight into her stomach. 

Weiss's vision cleared after what felt like an eternity, she was still holding onto Emerald possessively as she came down from her titanic high, swimming in the afterglow of the single greatest orgasm of her life. 

She fell back, her cock spilling from bruised lips with a wet slop and Emerald collapsed onto the ground with several coughs and chokes as she regained her composure. Weiss caught herself on a nearby desk and let out a content sigh as she regained her senses. 

"Oh... Hmmm, mmmm, ah..."

The soft sound reached her ears and she looked over to a figure that was now laid back on the floor, eyes widening and a slight stirring of her spent cock as she devoured the sight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empty. That was all she felt now. Not even the sound of her own name had brought anything.

Ruby had been content in the assumption that it couldn't get any worse once they had started servicing her girlfriend with their mouths right in front of her but the universe wasn't done showing her just how fucked up and unfair life was right now. 

No matter where she looked she could see some part of Cinder's naked body as she was laid out directly under her. She had taken up this position as Weiss was cumming into a strangers throat, the act disgusting enough as it was without the whore of a leader stripping out of her lingerie and pleasuring herself while gazing menacingly into her tear-stained eyes. 

It seemed this evil woman really did get off on her misery as with every hateful look or disgusted expression she would let out a lust-filled moan and the sound of her fingers sinking deep into her sodden folds could be heard over her lewd exclamations. 

Now it appeared Weiss had noticed the bitches position and if the sight of her cock rising and twitching was anything to go by, her nightmare wasn't over. 

It didn't cause her any more distress, she just felt hollow now. A relationship ruined, her heart torn in two and her outlook on the world forever changed. 

She just wanted them to get it over with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooh... Oh, Brother's yes..." 

Weiss was rooted to the floor as she gawked shamelessly, her eyes raking up and down the wealth of creamy flawless skin. 

It was amazing what removing two small pieces of fabric did. Cinder was laid out in all her glory and doing something to herself that Weiss had only seen in the secret videos she hid on her scroll. Those long fingers teased her clit before sinking down and disappearing into the inviting entrance with an incredibly lewd sound, Cinder's body would writhe and squirm, toes curling with every deep stroke of her embedded fingers. 

She was hard as a rock already, she knew how wrong it was to be thinking about what she was thinking, after betraying her girlfriend as much as she already had. Another sinful moan lipped past those incredible lips, there was no denying it, she wanted to fuck her. Badly. 

She had already fulfilled her end of the bargain technically, Emerald was out for the count as she lounged on the nearby bed and Cinder was pretty obviously distracted. she could easily grab her clothes and run to a teacher, report these girls and try to explain all this to Ruby in a way that wouldn't destroy any hope of them being together. But she didn't, she knew why she wasn't and it was only a matter of time before she succumbed. 

All the bitterness and regret she felt about herself welled up inside her, she was pathetic and undeserving of Ruby's forgiveness, a failure of a partner and friend. Suddenly all of that aggression was turned to the girl who had caused this, laying there vulnerable, her legs spread wide in an M shape with her dripping pussy bared for her. 

Weiss wasn't aware she was moving until her knees hit the ground, she reached out to steady herself on the slim waist she was looming over as her cock found Cinder's opening as if on instinct. She slid in without an inch of resistance and forced Cinder to remove her slick fingers to make room for the invading length. 

She let out an animalistic growl as Cinder went rigid below her, crying out her own pleasure. 

It was a thrill, to be flooded with the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt while feeling the rush of claiming this seductive bitch and giving her what was coming to her. It was her fault she was doing this, her fault that she cheated on the girl she loved and she was going to make her pay for it. 

With no technique or rhythm, she jackhammered away at the slick softness clinging tightly to her, with every savage thrust it would feel like she was being pulled deeper still, desperate to unload all her frustration and shame as fast as she could. 

"Fuck! Take it! You asked for this!" Weiss hissed, voice filled with venom as a moan tore through her at a particularly deep thrust. 

Cinder wasn't opposed to this, quite the opposite, her head lolled from the force of the pounding she was receiving but her eyes remained locked on the ceiling with an almost maniacal grin on her face. Absurdly loud moans flowed from her as if she wanted everyone in the world to know this as happening, in Weiss's lust addled mind she saw nothing wrong with that. 

She took hold of CInder's perfect tits, roughly squeezing as she ground her pelvis into the slick pussy she was buried in. 

"Oh, Weiss!" Cinder cried out "Yes more! Take me, fuck me like I'm yours!" 

It didn't even register that it made no sense why she would call that out, it didn't even matter that in following her instructions she was doing exactly what Cinder had wanted from her in the first place. 

None of it mattered. This girl was begging to be fucked and that was all Weiss wanted to do at the minute, no regard to her initial intentions. Her hips picked up again and she fell onto CInder's body, arms wrapping around her hourglass figure to thrust ever faster, her teeth instinctively sinking into her pale neck she was suddenly laid against to claim her properly. 

Cinder mewled in delight at the treatment, legs wrapping around the heiress's hips to hold her in place, even though it was clear that the heiress wasn't going anywhere. 

"Oh fuck yes! More! Give it to me Weiss, fill me up with your fucking cum!" 

Every crude word made her pant and fuck harder, sweat coated her porcelain skin and making her legs shook with every thrust. Her release was building fast, held back this long only because she'd cum down Emerald's throat less than a few minutes ago. 

Images of Ruby flashed in her mind along with the knowledge that she was betraying her but those were blown away every time with a blissful cry from the stunning woman who was clinging onto her for dear life. In a twisted way, Cinder was her girlfriend right now for all intents and purposes and they were well on their way to consummating their sinful relationship. 

"Mmmmmmmmmm... Fuck I'm gonna cum..." she grit out into Cinder's ear, the girl's hands coming up to tangle in her platinum hair and mash their lips together. 

"Inside... Cum inside me Weiss!" Cinder moaned out into her lips, the kiss becoming sloppier and messier as her release drew peaked. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK!" 

Her hips slammed forward hard enough that she shifted them both forward, she felt her head collide with something but that feeling was quickly consumed by her orgasm exploding through her. She collapsed fully on Cinder's body as the feeling of larva rushing up her shaft drew a tortured cry from her. The world was blinded to her and all that existed was Cinder's pussy and the burning hot cum she was filling it with. 

It left her spent and shivering, her afterglow coursing over her and making her float on a cloud, she could distantly hear Cinder's voice along with that same cruel laugh, it was hard to care when she'd never felt so satisfied. 

She couldn't help but tune in after a while as the room finally came back into focus. 

"No remorse huh?" there was laughter in Cinder's voice "Such a naughty cheater, what would Ruby think?" she actually broke into laughter after saying it, she suddenly remembered the situation she was in as the final words reached her ears. 

"Why don't you ask her?"

Her eyes snapped up, filled with rage but it was stolen away from her the moment she did. As if placed there by magic, or some cruel joke, she was staring into the tear-stained and hate-filled eyes of her girlfriend, tied up and naked. 

Ice flooded her veins, her chest seized and she swore she felt her heart stop for a moment, her brain was desperately trying to come up with any kind of reaction but failed on every attempt. 

So she was left struck dumb, with her cock still buried to the hilt in Cinder's overflowing pussy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment their eyes met she knew that she could now be seen, still no explanation as to how but that hardly mattered. 

In a horrible way, the fear and panic on her girlfriend's face was a welcome change to the apathy she'd been shown so far, though it was joined by the mocking laughter of the girl she would certainly try to kill once this was all over. 

Weiss was clearly rooted by fear but that was just fine, she didn't need her to do anything, everything that mattered had already been done. 

She just needed to listen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was it good Wiess?" 

Ruby's voice was cold and horse, it twisted her stomach to hear it, the innocent girl sounded like a totally different person. The light in those beautiful silver eyes was dim, a far cry from their usual sparkle. 

She had no idea what to say, her fear only mounted as it was proven to her that this situation was real, it was the worst of any outcome she could possibly think of. Why she was tied up? How could she possibly be there all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense. 

"Ruby... What happened-"

"Was. It. Good?" 

No change in tone, her sharp eyes were locked to her wide, panicked expression and she was paying no attention to the two other people in the room. It was clear she'd seen everything, there was no doubt about that and she was rightfully angry about it, Ruby wanted to make her squirm and didn't even seem bothered by the fact that she was naked and unable to move. It was frightening. 

Weiss remained silent, she could feel Cinder's rapid heartbeat below her and the way she was still trying to press her hips against Weiss's now fully soft cock, just to make the situation worse. It was clearly written on her face that she had nothing to say for herself and her silence said more than she ever could, it was the cowards way out but it became too much to stare into those eyes. 

She closed her eyes. 

"Fuck you." 

It was the first time she'd heard Ruby curse and the hate in her voice was blood-curdling, it was over, everything was over. 

She tore herself away from Cinder, the realisation hitting her like a freight train and all the emotions that were held back by shock overpowered her. She began to hyperventilate and in her haze, she crashed against the opposite wall and slid down it, the girl she loved staring her down the whole way. 

The sound of CInder's cackling grew louder and louder as the walls closed in, she was having a full-on panic attack and the air was growing thick, she could feel herself getting lightheaded. The stress was too much as her eyes began to feel heavy, the last thing she saw before she finally feinted was Ruby's expression finally breaking, a terribly pained expression consuming her features that would remain burned into her brain forever. 

The sound of Cinder's hateful laughter followed her into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you thought in the comments :) 
> 
> My requests are currently closed until further notice.


End file.
